


He Would Always Win the Fight

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: A House on Fire [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark!Matt, Dubious Consent, Episode: s2e07 Semper Fidelis, Foggy whump, Hurt!Foggy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy isn’t sure how other couples resolve their fights but he’s pretty sure this isn’t it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this fic in advance. I can never write something happy for some reason. I was watching Big Little Lies the other day and during Celeste's and Perry's fight, I kept thinking about Matt and Foggy so this fic was born. 
> 
> This isn't beta read or anything. Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut. Yikes. 
> 
> Oh and the title is taken from Cher's "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" 
> 
> I'm done now.

Foggy isn’t sure how other couples resolve their fights but he’s pretty sure this isn’t it.

 

Matt’s behind Foggy, his fingers digging into the blond’s skin, as he snaps his hips forward. Both of the men aren't even fully undressed. Their pants are hanging around their ankles as Matt fucks Foggy hard. His warm breath sends a jolt down Foggy's spine and he leans his head forward, resting it on the bathroom wall. He knows it isn't sanitary but he needs to hide the tears that are rolling down his cheeks. So the dirty public bathroom wall will have to do. Matt seems to take Foggy's gasps as an encouragement and he pulls all the way out, slamming back into his partner. Foggy lands a hand over his mouth to cover the scream that threatens escapes his throat. They're still at the courthouse and there are people outside. Matt locked the door when he came in so no one will see them but they can still hear them. Karen can hear them. Fuck.

 

"Fuck, you feel so good. I'm so sorry, Foggy," Matt growls into Foggy's ear.

 

Foggy shudders, his fingers grab at the tiles on the bathroom wall. He knows Matt isn't apologizing for _this_.

 

"Matt- s-stop," Foggy gasps out between his sobs.

 

"I am so close Foggy. I just- please I need this. I need _you_."

 

And when has Foggy ever been able to deny Matt anything.

 

Foggy knows that Matt can hear him cry but he either doesn't wanna acknowledge it or he doesn't care. The blond has a sinking feeling that it's the latter.

 

Matt wraps his hand around Foggy's cock and strokes him, in sync with the thrusts.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck," Foggy breathes out and throws his head back to rest it on Matt's shoulder.

 

Matt buries his head into Foggy's neck and mumbles something that Foggy can't hear. He knows Matt is close and it's not long before he bites down Foggy's neck and comes inside him.

 

Foggy lets out a loud moan and comes all over Matt's hand. He stands there leaning against Matt as his partner tries to catch his breath. Foggy's whole body hurts and he winces when Matt pulls out of him.

 

He lets Foggy go and the blond stumbles forward, catching himself against the wall. Foggy can hear Matt buckling up his pants and an uncomfortable silence falls between them when he's done. Foggy knows Matt is trying to say something, but he can't find the words. He never does.

 

The younger man finally settles for, "I'll see you at home,” and then turns around to leave.

 

Foggy hears the door unlock and then slam behind him. He jumps at the sound, which shoots pain down his back.

 

“Fuck,” he winces and leans back against the wall.

 

His back screams in agony as he leans down to pull up his pants and breathes in and out for a few seconds before zipping himself up.

 

Foggy hears the door open and he moves away from the wall. He has to get himself to the nearest stall before someone sees him like that.

 

"Foggy you okay?" a familiar voice stops Foggy in his track. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

 

"Karen, yeah I’m fine" he lies.

 

Karen tilts her head to the side and analyzes him, “Matt just left,” she informs him when she speaks up again.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Foggy replies and clears his throat and blinks rapidly when tears form in his eyes again, “He had to go to his other client”

 

“Foggy, what happened?” Karen questions.

 

“Nothing. We fought like we always do and then-”

“And then you had sex?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Setting aside the fact that your clothes are a mess, I could hear you two outside. First, there was yelling, then well- Just be glad that I was the only one there.” She stops and her eyes widen in shock, “Foggy, are you crying?”

 

“No,” he lies and wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. “It’s just allergies.”

 

“It’s not allergy season,” Karen reminds him. She could be so annoying sometimes.

 

When he says so out loud, Karen brushes it off. She steps forward and rests her hands on Foggy’s shoulders while looking at him right in the eyes.

 

"Foggy, did he-” Karen stops and there’s a pained look on her face that makes Foggy’s heart skip a beat. “-did he force you?" she finally manages to ask.

 

"No!" He snaps without meaning to but then looks down guiltily, "Sorry. No, he didn’t, Karen. How could you even ask that?”

 

Karen falls silent and a few seconds go by before Foggy looks up again. He can tell his friend is not convinced.

 

"I love him," Foggy states as-a-matter-of-fact like answers everything.

 

"Then why were you crying? Did he hurt you?” Karen brings both of her hands up to Foggy's face and Foggy leans into her soft touch.

 

She looks like she's contemplating what to say before licking her lips, "Fog, please, what happened?"

 

Foggy shrugs his shoulders. "Matt's ex is back in town," he starts to explain.

 

"Then what happened?" Karen asks when Foggy stops.

 

"I- I told Matt that going forward I wasn't going to count on him for anything and-"

 

"And?"

 

"And he um-" Foggy gulps and shrugs Karen's hands off and she let him go.

 

The attorney wraps his suit jacket a little closer around his body and refuses to meet Karen's eyes. He could feel her intense gaze on him. Foggy knew it scared her to think about what he was going to say.

 

"-he shoved me against the wall," Foggy shudders at the memory. His back was going to hurt like hell when the adrenaline wears off. "But- but he did apologize. And then- well then we," he stops.

 

"Foggy" Karen whispers Foggy looks up to find her looking at him with sad eyes and it broke his heart.

 

"I'm okay, Karen," Foggy reassures her.

 

"Has this happened before?"

 

"Has what happened before?"

 

Karen hesitates for a few seconds before answering, "Has- has Matt hurt you before?"

 

Foggy winced at that word, "He didn't _hurt_ me."

 

"And if I lifted your shirt right now, I won't find any bruises on your back? I know what he’s done, Foggy," There's an edge in Karen's voice and she apologizes when Foggy sinks further into the wall, trying to make himself smaller.

 

"Karen, can we please drop this? I don't wanna talk about it." He didn’t deny anything. There was no use in denying when they both knew what Matt and his alter-ego were capable of.

 

"Foggy, this isn't healthy-"

 

"Karen stop!" Foggy snaps. He rubs a hand over his face and groans in frustration.

 

"Okay, okay, I'll let it go for now. But you're coming home with me tonight."

 

"I can't"

 

"Why not?" Karen crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him.

 

Foggy sighs, "Okay, fine. But only if you drop this conversation."

 

"Deal" Karen agrees a little too quickly and Foggy knows that he isn't off the hook.

 

He isn't ready to talk about this. Foggy doesn't even know what _this_ is. He is so used to fighting with Matt and then making up with sex. He isn't even sure if there is another way of dealing with their issues. Granted sometimes he doesn't want the sex and wishes he and Matt would talk instead. But Matt doesn't like to talk. He can only express himself through actions.

 

Karen lets out a breath and wraps her arm around Foggy's shoulder before leading him out of the bathroom. Foggy leans his head against her shoulder and realizes that they were indeed the last people on this floor. He's glad no one else was around to hear him and Matt. He's not sure he could deal with the humiliation.

 

The two took the elevator down and when they were out of the courthouse, Foggy turns to look at his friend "Karen?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't say anything to Matt."

 

Karen sighs, "I won't" she promises but Foggy knows she doesn't like it.

  



End file.
